


Heavy All Night

by Aspidities



Series: Girlfriends [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Club Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Songfic, Teasing, consensual drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: It is never a good idea to go dancing and drinking with #thirstqueen Asami.Set in unspecified time in Ba Sing Se, the gang go out clubbing to celebrate, and Asami gets flirty, while Korra gets nervous.





	Heavy All Night

Ba Sing Se had dozens and dozens of bars and clubs, and it seemed to Korra that they had seen most of them tonight, but it wasn’t even midnight yet. Celebrating their success had turned into absolute carousing, and she knew the boys would definitely be feeling it tomorrow, and probably even Asami also. As a water bender, she could moderate her own blood-alcohol content fairly well, but her three compatriots were, well, smashed.

Turning from the bar to the dance floor, she could see them now. Bolin was whooping and jumping as his favorite song came on. It had already come on twice already, but he didn’t seem to care. The clubs at Ba Sing Se didn’t have live music, but played cheap records on sonographs and scratched out bouncy, dance-worthy melodies. For Korra, it personally didn’t hold a candle to her favorite Water Tribe festival music, but it was admittedly nice to watch her friends have fun.

Mako and Asami were dancing together, which didn’t make her heart ache the way it might’ve a few years earlier, but it also wasn’t sitting well with her for a reason she couldn’t name. She wasn’t jealous over Mako, she knew that for sure: he looked as awkward as a penguin-seal while he tried to match Asami’s easy grace, and his stiff clumsiness no longer made her want to kiss him, it just made her chuckle instead. But when she saw him lean forward and say something into Asami’s ear, and watched the pretty heiress laugh uproariously, throwing back her hair like a black veil, something inside her tightened. _Why is it bothering me so much? They’re friends, we’re all friends._

She turned back to her drink, and the sonograph chose that moment to bellow out a protest and cough to a stop. The crowd on the dance floor groaned in disappointment, and her three friends made their way back to the bar, Bolin stopping to greet a few Nuktuk fans. Asami reached Korra first, and there was a high flush on her lovely pale face.

“Oh man, Korra, that is so much fun!” She gushed, reaching for Korra’s drink and downing it in a quick shot that exposed her throat and a small beauty mark on the dip of her neck. “Mmnngh that’s strong!” She coughed and her green eyes widened while she wiped her mouth with the back of one hand, leaving a little smear of red.

“Yeah that’s what you get for taking the Avatar’s drink without asking.” Korra teased. “Should’ve known a rich girl like you wouldn’t be able to hold her water tribe booze.”

Asami’s eyes glittered in a way she didn’t recognize and she leaned over the bar, poking her finger into Korra’s chest. “I can hold anything you can give me, Avatar.” She drawled, and her finger dragged down into the v of Korra’s shirt, dangerously close to the divot between her breasts. She sucked a quick breath in and her eyes shot to Asami’s for a moment, not knowing what she would find there. _Holy shit. Did I just-yep, just got wet. Whoa._

Just then Mako and Bolin came up to the bar to interrupt her uncomfortable thoughts, flushed and happy. Bolin draped his arms over Asami and Korra’s shoulders. “We have gotta do this more often,” he drunkenly declared. “We never celebrate! We gotta celebrate more.”

“Agreed.” Even Mako was in high spirits, ordering another round of fire shots. “We spend so much time putting out fires, we gotta stop and enjoy good times.” His shots arrived, each with a dancing blue flame on the rim, and he pointed, his finger wavering slightly. “See! Puttin’ out fires!”

Asami grinned and grabbed hers, the blue flame illuminating her face as she leaned forward and her lips pursed. She blew it out (in what seemed to Korra like a luxuriously long amount of time), and then downed it quickly, gasping in approval. “Mako, you know what drinks I like.” She complimented, and reached across Bolin to pat his arm.

The movement lifted half of her body across the bar, and her heart-shaped ass under her grey skirt wiggled with her straining upper half. Her skirt rode up slightly, exposing the tops of her sheer stockings, held by a black garter straps. Korra gulped, and her hand groped out behind her for her fire shot, missing the glass and landing in the flame. “Owww shit,” she cursed, and swung her hand irritatedly to soothe it.

“Oh Korra, poor baby!” Asami slid back down and leaned over to look at Korra’s finger. “Bad Mako shot.” She admonished the drink, playfully.

“Hey!” Mako called from behind Bolin. “I didn’t make her burn herself!”

But Korra wasn’t listening. Asami had taken her hand by the wrist and laid a lingering kiss on her burned finger, her wet red lips, rather than soothing, only inflaming the burn further as Korra felt tingles run up her whole arm. She left a perfect ring of lipstick on Korra’s bronzed finger, and her pale hand gave Korra’s wrist a squeeze before she dropped it.

Bolin piped up. “You guys wanna hit one more spot? Tu says there’s a big dance hall that gets crazy every night right around here.”

“Yeah!” Asami slung her arm over Bolin. “I wanna dance more! Come on, Korra!”

Somehow, despite her protests, they all ended up stumbling out into the night once again, Asami leading the way with Bolin, arm wrapped in his. They looked like a cute couple, and normally this would make Korra feel warm thoughts about friends and closeness, at this exact moment it was bothering her in the same way watching Asami and Mako dance earlier had.

“Somethin’ botherin’ you, Korra?” Mako asked, his normally reasonable voice a little stilted with all the shots he’d consumed. “You’re kinda glaring at Bolin…?”

“Oh, no, nothing, just thinking about something totally different.” Her voice caught as her eyes drifted back to pleasantly shifting hips just ahead.

“Okay, cool.” His cop instincts fully dulled, Mako was happy to accept any explanation. “Hey, you ever think about what it’s gonna be like when Asami gets a boyfriend?”

Korra whirled on him. “What?! Why would I think about that?”

He put his hands up. “Whoa, I just mean, like, don’t you think it’s weird she’s still single and hanging out with us? Asami’s a real catch, and I just wonder what it’s gonna be like once she finds someone and they’re around all the time, that’s all. You know how weird it is when relationships combine with Team Avatar.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why do you care? Are you still interested in her or something?”

“No!” Mako was put on the defensive. “Why are you getting all mad? You and I aren’t together.”

 _Aw shit. Now I look like I’m still into him._ She shook her head and sighed. “I’m not jealous of you, Mako, you and I are done, no worries: you can do what you want. But…uh…Asami’s my friend and I don’t like to think about her leaving the Team.” She finished lamely.

“Oh I get it,” he patted her shoulder. “It must be nice to have a girlfriend around.”

“Yeah…” she trailed off. They had reached the club Bolin’s cousin had told him about. Asami squealed excitedly as Bolin hefted her onto his back, her long legs kicking in their stiletto heels. He turned back to Mako and Korra, Asami giggling as he spun her.

“You guys comin’?” Bolin asked, and Asami leaned over his shoulder, black hair tumbling as her breasts almost spilled from her red-black blouse. Korra forced herself to look away, but quickly scowled when she realized drunk Mako had no such compunction. She kicked him in the shin, sharply.

“Ow _fuck_ , Korra! What was that f-“

“Yeah, let’s go dance!” She enthusiastically chirped over Mako’s pained grumbles.

Inside the club, the air was hot and smoky, and smelled strongly of body sweat. Asami and Bolin didn’t seem to mind at all, since this club was offering a larger dance space and Mako was already at the bar, ordering more of his favorite fire shots. Korra declined one, feeling her finger smart, but Asami and Bolin both bolted theirs down right with him. Asami was leaning on her seat toward the dance music, clearly desperate to get back out and start moving her body in that suggestive way of hers.

“ _C’moooonnnn_ ….!” She whined, sounding so unlike herself that Korra was forced to laugh at her. There was no restrained, elegant, sharply dangerous Asami here. This was sheer wasted Asami. “You guys, didn’t we come to _dance_?”

“I came to drink,” Mako explained, and studiously followed through on his reasoning.

“You’re doing a real good job,” Korra assured him. “I can’t dance, Sami, you know that.”

“Yes _youuuu_ _caaannnn_!” Asami huffed. “I saw you when we went out to Tahno’s jazz performance at that speakeasy.” She pointed a finger accusingly and once again, it grazed against Korra’s flesh like a brand.

“That was different, that’s jazz.” Korra waved her hand at the sonograph station, where an angular boy with his hair done in two different colors was scratching two records together in a vaguely melodious way that had the assorted crowd jumping and wiggling. “I don’t even know what this is.”

“’S’fun, Korra,” Bolin interjected, sloshing his Lake Laogai Lager around. “Asami’s fun to dance with, too.”

“Yeaaah she is!” Mako agreed, probably unaware that he had shouted. “Asami for Dance Queen!”

Asami attempted a bow and almost fell off the bar stool, giggling madly. She braced herself against Korra’s thigh, her nails digging little half-moon imprints in Korra’s prickly, tingling flesh. She half-hauled herself upright, and then gave up, throwing a leg over Korra’s lap and leaning into her. Her sigh nuzzled into Korra’s ear and the shiver that followed raced through the Avatar’s whole body.

“You guys go,” Asami trilled, waving at them as her breasts brushed against Korra’s. “I’ve gotta convince her to dance with the Queen.”

Bolin didn’t need a further invitation. He squared his shoulders, cracked his neck… then let loose a ridiculous squeal and raised his arms up as he ran into the dance floor, already bouncing with excitement. Mako rolled his eyes, drained the last fire shot, and went after him, cutting through the crowd with practiced, if drunken, ease. Korra, meanwhile, was feeling every single one of her nerve-endings scream as they were set on fire. Asami made no move to get off her lap, and in fact, only increased the closeness as she leaned in to the bartender to slide a wad of yuans over to him, keeping their tab open. The heiress was always paying their way.

“You don’t have to do that,” Korra interjected, fumbling for her money clip. “Tenzin gave me some cash when we left the city.”

Asami waved her away, looking mildly amused. “Keep it. You guys always end up needing money when I’m not around.”

That brought a strange tightness to her throat as she thought about what Mako had said earlier. Maybe someday soon, Asami wouldn’t be around anymore. She might meet some rich, handsome investor and leave their little group for good, departing for the social strata she ultimately belonged to and they did not. “Asami,” she began, carefully. “You’re not planing to leave us, any time soon, right?”

The heiress looked at her, quizzically, as she took a sip of something called a Bosco Fizz (which was lurid purple and came with a tiny plastic bear on the rim). “You’ve gotta be kidding me. What makes you ask that?”

Korra fidgeted. “Just something Mako said. Eventually you’re gonna find another guy and things might get weird.”

Asami snorted, a noise that would never have escaped her if she was sober, and it made Korra grin. “Psssh, Mako doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I’m never gonna leave Team Avatar. You’re all stuck with me.” She took a slug of her drink and a tiny trickle of purple dripped down her chin. “Oops!”

Without thinking, Korra lifted her hand and wiped away the droplet, bringing her fingertips just resting against Asami’s plush lips. She swallowed, heavily, and wanted to tear them away, but was completely unable to stop herself sweeping against the softness, just a little. Asami’s eyes were like forest pools, a quiet, mossy place where a hunted animal may lay down to rest. Slowly, almost tentatively, a red tongue slipped from her parted lips and just grazed against Korra’s trembling fingertips.

Hoooo boy. Korra yanked her fingers away quickly. Asami didn’t seem to notice. She smiled. “Besides,” she continued, playfully. “What makes you think it’ll be another _guy_?”

_Wait. **What**?_

Korra must’ve had a very obvious expression of shock on her face. She knew she was definitely blushing. Her mouth actually dropped often for a second before she recovered, but the damage was done. Asami’s grin was as big as Naga’s, and her eyes had the same predatory shine, which only made Korra squirm more. A second later, though, she was bursting into laughter. “You look like a turtle duck! That’s too funny!”

 _Oh she’s just fucking with me…_ “Oh very funny, yes, nice one.” She lifted her chin defensively but Asami’s laughing, sparkling eyes were too dizzying, once again. _What is with me tonight? I can’t even look at her._

“Oh it’s no joke.” Asami tilted her pretty head and gave Korra an unreadable look, her finger dawdling on the rim of her ludicrous drink. “Didn’t Mako tell you? I like both. Women and men. More fun that way.”

“N-nope, he never mentioned that.” Korra looked at the bar where her Water Tribe whiskey had been sitting unattended for several minutes and took a fiery swing, gulping hard and coughing a bit. “Funny how that slipped his mind.”

Another magical burst of laughter. That sound sent delightful shivers down her spine, but it was nothing compared to the heat when Asami leaned in to whisper in her ear, lips just brushing the quivering shell. “Did he tell you I offered to let him bring you to bed with us?”

Korra may have actually moaned out loud. She had no idea if she was even conscious anymore. Her eyes flew open, darkened to a blue-black like a dangerous sea, and she stared right back at Asami, inches separating their faces. The Avatar was deeply conscious then of the leg over her lap, and the way the position had rolled up Asami’s skirt just enough to show that pale bit of skin stretched between her stockings and the garter. She was also conscious of her hands seeming to itch to mold against her friend, and pull the seductive curve of her rear closer, seat her fully on Korra’s lap and kiss her against the bar until Asami was the one who moaned and and and….

_Oh shit. Stop staring. You’re staring._

She dragged her eyes back to her drink and pretended to consider, shaking so hard she knew Asami must see it, feeling weirdly trapped. “Um…ha…nope, I don’t think he ever said that either.”

“Well, it was a long time ago.” Abruptly, the warmth of Asami’s leg moved away, and she reseated herself primly on the other barstool. Instantly Korra was seared with the longing for that contact to return, that closeness that was both tantalizing and terrifying. The touch of those incredibly feminine curves against her own athletic form…it was doing something to her she didn’t want to admit, but was rapidly coming to grips with it. Too rapidly. She took a shaky breath and another sip of her drink. All of a sudden she felt a lot more drunk than she should be.

“Anyway,” Asami was standing now, finishing her own drink in one long swoop which tossed her hair behind her shoulders. “You coming? I think I made it clear we’re here to dance.”

 _We’re here to do a lot of things, apparently._ Korra couldn’t work up the nerve to get closer to Asami, but every part of her wanted to. It was just too much. She bit her lip and turned a coward’s smile on. “Nah, I need to finish my drink. You go show the boys who’s the Queen.”

Asami didn’t need further encouragement. She tilted a smile over her shoulder, and her hips were already making seductive circles as she weaved her way though the crush of bodies over to Mako and Bolin. Korra didn’t want to tear her eyes away, but she made herself, staring into her drink like it would speak to her at any moment. There was a lot in her head, but the main feeling was _whoa_.

There was a heavy electronic beat thudding throughout the club, and the music shifted into what was clearly a more sexual vibe, as the floor began to fill with bodies pressing as close as they could. She swirled the last of her whiskey in the glass and, swallowing, chose that moment to look back into the crowd. It took her a moment to locate her friends, but when she did, she nearly choked.

Asami had found the twins and slipped between them, leaning back against Mako’s taller form while shorter, thicker Bolin pressed against her front, clearly drunk and enjoying himself more than he should. She had one hand on her hips, guiding Mako’s hands there, and the other on Bolin’s back, encouraging him to grind into her, and she was snaking between them, her gorgeous, glowing skin like a beacon on the dance floor. Korra’s mouth went dry and she felt heat flare inside of her. Without fully realizing it, she was picturing an entirely different and yet all-too-similar sight. Asami, naked, sandwiched between the thrusting forms of her best friend and her former lover, sighing with delight as the twins sank into her. The boy’s forms were dark blurs of primal pumping male energy, but Asami shone with every detail illuminated into her feverish mind: a white heat imprint. The fantasy disappeared as soon as it came on, but it rocked through Korra in waves of slow realization.

_I think I want Asami. No, scratch that. I know I want her._

She rose to her feet from the stool, not even thinking about it as she pushed through the crowd. There was a definite circle of male gaze around the Sato heiress, and she resented it, just as she suddenly resented the presence of her two other friends…although she had been picturing them naked and fucking only a second before. It was all very confusing, but one thing remained, incandescent.

Mako noticed her right away, and stepped back from Asami almost guiltily. Her eyes shot down, and she saw a definite bulge there, and, as intimately as she knew him, she knew he was fully hard. He had probably been picturing something quite similar to what she had. She didn’t blame him, but he didn’t need to know that. Without fully grasping it, she had adopted a challenging stance and was moving him out of the way with her presence. He put his hands up, gave her a lopsided grin and grabbed Bolin by the collar, pulling him out of a fixated stare at Asami’s breasts.

Asami looked confused for a second until she felt Korra’s hands on her hips, and the firm pull brought her against the Avatar’s body. Korra was shorter than Mako, but not by much; Asami’s round little butt was just as teasing for her as it must’ve been for him. She groaned a little, hoping the noise was carried away by the music, as she couldn’t help but lean in with her chin above Asami’s shoulder.

She could feel Asami’s tigerwolf smile more than she could see it, from behind, and the heiress relaxed fully against her, lifting her hair off of her neck as she rolled back against the Avatar’s tense shoulders. “Hi Korra,” she welcomed, the slow roll of her hips drawing into an irresistible rhythm. “Was wondering when you’d join me…”

  
The soft rasp of a woman’s voice over the electronic beat whispered:

_I could be the only, I could be the only one._

Korra was lost. She found her lips grazing Asami’s long neck as the dark-haired girl’s hips dipped lower, drawing loose figure-eight orbits. Her hands had crept onto Asami’s lower belly, pulling her closer as her fingers just played with the edge of that tight grey skirt. Asami curled a hand around the back of her head, drawing her inexorably forward, and her other hand held her hair up off of her neck, revealing it for Korra’s watering mouth. “Asami…” She breathed. “You’re driving me crazy tonight.”

The music continued, lyrics sighing forth as if they came twisting from Korra’s own heart.

 _You got that throne, baby you got that throne_  
_That golden majestic glow_  
_Delight delight delight delight_

“Oh yeah?” Asami was purring, her voice like a call that Korra’s body could’t help but respond to. “Is that why you’ve been staring? You want something, _Avatar_?”

 _And I got that hope_  
_Ready electric go, go_  
_Super volcano flow_  
_Delight delight delight delight_

Korra let her lips respond without words, pressing more fully to Asami’s delectable neck and letting her tongue flicker out to taste the salt. Asami tasted like a jasmine sea, perfumed and painfully sweet. “Of course I do,” she confirmed, seeing no sense in hiding anymore. “If you weren’t drunk, I’d say you want something too.” Her body thrilled to the shiver this sent through the curves pressed against her front.

 _And I could hold you endlessly_  
_Ultra life: just you and me_  
_Oh my heart is aching_  
_Feel my body breaking_  
_There’s magic in the way you move_  
_Stop the world, it’s only you_  
_Oh my heart is waking_  
_Cause I could be your one and only…_

“I’m not that drunk,” Asami whirled in her arms, and suddenly she was locked into flashing eyes as her thigh pushed up between Korra’s. “And I’ve been wanting something for a while.”

 _We could get heavy on it all night, all night, all night_  
_Shoot into the sky until we’re too bright, all night, all night_  
_Yeah we could get heavy on it all night, all night, all night_  
_Shoot into the sky until we’re too bright, all night, all night_

That did it. Korra let her eyes drop to Asami’s lips, and her mouth did the same before she was fully aware, and then there was melding heat like a combustion engine, sending her into overdrive. Her arms pulled Asami’s waist into the kiss, and she felt arms wrap around her neck. Their tongues dueled for supremacy, and it was the sweetest battle Korra had ever fought, and she didn’t even mind losing, letting Asami sweep into her mouth to curl around her, slipping and sliding. She felt a moan roll from her throat into their mouths and it brought one right back from Asami, like they were sharing it. She felt bold, felt like she was possessed. Her hand slipped lower to cup one curving, perfect cheek of Asami’s ass, drawing a firm handhold.  

They broke to look at each other. Korra was vaguely aware that somewhere Bolin was whooping, so excited that he sounded like he was going to pass out, and she assumed Mako must be watching open-jawed, perhaps only now regretting not taking Asami up on her offer all those years ago. But she didn’t care about either of them. There was a muffled, blurred quality to the world that wasn’t encompassed in tumbling fountains of black hair, jade-green eyes and parted red lips. “We should get out of here,” she offered, and was immensely gratified to see the sensual smile in response her suggestion.

“Bathrooms.” Asami let one word slip and tugged her from the floor, her hand on Korra’s wrist insistent. Korra didn’t even notice the crowd anymore, or care what the boys must be thinking. She followed Asami to the bathrooms, thanking all the spirits that it had an ‘out of order’ sign; the hall was deserted and the crowd must be using the alleyway, which made her briefly shudder, but the thought left her as soon as she’d had it. She broke the lock to the door with a quick crunch of ice, and kicked it open, practically dragging Asami in. As soon as the door was shut, she pressed her up against it, licking hungrily at that pale, throbbing pulse point. A heady groan ricocheted around the tiled space, and Asami lifted a leg to hook over hip, inviting to cleave even closer.

Her hands roamed, greedy, pushing up under Asami’s half-unbuttoned blouse, cupping the firm swells of her breasts under fine lace that scratched her palms. She rubbed her fingers in slow circles, loving how quickly she felt Asami’s nipples harden for her. She drew them up between her fingers, pinching just a little, and feeling a quick intake of breath from the object of her desire. “Hhhhaa…” Asami breathed, sounding deliciously aroused. “Mmmm… _Korra_ …”

Emboldened, she ran her fingers teasingly down, playing against that fluttering plane of pale belly, before her fingers danced against the edge of the skirt, slipping under to tease the skin there. She felt like something was taking over her; a former life, or maybe just a deeply-buried current one. Touching Asami felt like worship, and she wanted to devote herself at the altar. _She did call herself the Queen,_ Korra thought, chuckling a little at the memory, and her fingers swept over the sharp points of Asami’s rocking hips.

“You…you tease!” Asami gasped indignantly. “I never thought you’d be… _mmnghh_ …making me wait.”

“Who says I’m making you wait?” Korra’s voice had taken on a husky tone she didn’t recognize. Mako had never brought out these feelings in her; these were different and definitely more interesting. She felt exultant, strong, and as her hand caressed the front of Asami’s skirt and then aggressively hiked it up, baring her thighs with those tempting little black straps encircling the creamy flesh there, she relished in the power.

Her hand slid upwards, and her fingers slid across silk, barely containing an absolutely burning wet heat, that instantly dampened her and made her want to draw further in. She swept the fabric aside, impatient, and her fingers curled underneath. “Oh _fuck_ ,” she couldn’t stop herself from sighing as she encountered a flood of searing, silky wetness.

  
“I couldn’t agree more.” Asami arched underneath her and her body bucked up, pushing Korra’s fingers in, just a little, but enough to make them both groan. Korra couldn’t resist sinking further, feeling clinging walls but zero resistance. Asami was so ready for her. She’d never done this before but it was like her body knew: enough self-practice, she supposed. She slipped another finger inside, and started a slow, powerful thrust, pulling in and out of that heavenly tightness that grasped her so perfectly. _Damn, I love how she feels. I can see myself wanting to stay inside her for years._

Asami was well and truly moaning now, the sound reverberating in Korra’s chest and in her lungs and her ears and her heart. It was sweetly maddening, and it made her lose control without a second’s thought. She picked up speed, curling her fingers to slam against that receptive pad on the inner front wall that made Asami wail and thrash with delight, and her thumb rolled over the little rosebud of Asami’s clit, straining and pushing out from its hood, engorged with hot blood. A fresh gush of sweetness encouraged her, and the pounding became second-nature. She couldn’t stop now, even if she wanted to, but Asami seemed to want to remind her not to, anyway. “Don’t stop,” she panted, trying to force more of herself against Korra. “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop _ohhhh yessssss_ ….!”

Her head snapped against the door as she screamed her climax, and, although the thud sounded painful, Asami didn’t seem to notice. Her shudders drew rivers of her come around Korra’s fingers, flooding her palm and wrist. The pulsing walls around her were so irresistibly tight and the waves of come were like ecstatic blessings, bestowing Korra with awe and wonder. She had done this, she had made Asami come. Granted, it was against a door in a bathroom in a club, but it was still beautiful.

Asami sighed, deep and slow, and Korra gently withdrew her fingers, already missing the warmth. Asami slid a little down the door and sagged against her, quietly laughing. “That was amazing,” she whispered. “I think I really needed that.”

“I think I did too,” Korra wasn’t aware how broken her voice was with desire until it crackled out of her mouth, embarrassing her with its obvious need. The hard jade fire returned to Asami’s eyes and she reversed their positions in a heartbeat, stunning Korra with her quick recovery as she found herself slammed against the door where Asami had been only seconds before.

“Wha-“ she started, but Asami cut her off with a kiss. “Your turn.” She promised, and dropped to her knees in one fluid, heartbreakingly sexy motion.

Hands pulled at her overskirt and discarded it easily, and then she found herself lifting her hips as her pants slid over them, dropping to her ankles. Her panties followed half a heartbeat later. “Mmmm….” Asami whined hungrily, and she bit her lip, looking up at Korra while her fingers played with the wetness seeping out of her. “You’re so wet…”

Korra tangled her hands in Asami’s hair, feeling demanding after giving so much pleasure. “Do something about it, rich girl.” She hissed, and pulled her hair just a little.

Asami’s eyes flew open and she moaned deeply, staring up at Korra like she’d hung the moon. Her tongue swept out and ran a teasing but firm circle around her entrance, gathering her taste. Korra groaned, and her hands pushed Asami down, closer to where she needed it most. To her relief, Asami seemed to enjoy this treatment, and her tongue flickered around her clit, lashing in tantalizing circles to build the stimulation slowly. Korra felt her hips jerk. _She’s making me feel like I’m gonna come just from looking at her._ She realized with a jolt. _So intense, so beautiful._

  
But then Asami’s lips wrapped around her clit and she lost all coherent thought.

Two fingers slipped inside her but she hardly noticed them, even when they plowed into her pulsing inner walls, because the sensations coming from her clit were so powerful, so overwhelming, that she surrendered herself to the pleasure instantly, faster than she ever had before. Asami was sucking like a demon, bobbing her head to give Korra a show while her tongue stroked along inside the perfect grasp of her lips, working to drive Korra insane with sheer bliss. Her eyes rolled up, looking at Korra with green-eyed lust and just a hint of submission, and that did it. She felt her climax rushing up on her like a sneaker wave and fisted her hands in Asami’s black mane, feeling tears come to her eyes.

“ _Asaaaaamiii_ ……!” She screamed, as the strongest orgasm of her life ripped through her and left her powerless, weeping slightly. Asami kept licking to draw it out, but her tongue strokes became more broad, soothing, and her lips stopped that wicked, drawing suction. Her fingers stayed inside, and Korra was grateful for something to clench against, as her inner muscles convulsed.

Gradually, though, the sensations became too much, so she dragged Asami up her body for another kiss, reveling in her own taste smeared across Asami’s lips and chin. She cleaned her face with her tongue, hearing Asami’s appreciative groans roll through her throat. They rested against the door together, limbs flushed and heavy, bodies still shaking as they both recovered.

“I don’t know where that came from,” she told Asami truthfully, “but I really want to do it again. Sometime soon. Maybe when we aren’t both a little drunk.”

Asami kissed her again, and the moment was so beautiful it made her heart, as well as her clit, throb in response. “I was thinking again later tonight, and then maybe again tomorrow after breakfast.” She suggested, and her green eyes sparkled. 

Korra laughed. “That sounds perfect to me,” she grinned. “Now we just have to go pick up the boys from their dead faint on the dance floor.”

Twining their hands, they left the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot as a fun exercise before I get back to my regular series! If you liked this, please check out my other stuff. 
> 
> The song referenced in the title and in the fic is 'Heavy' by Oh Wonder. https://youtu.be/g8RmfDg45SE


End file.
